


You've Got a Line On Me

by YOIInChi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Between episode 4 and 5, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOIInChi/pseuds/YOIInChi
Summary: After the summer, Yuuri and Victor's relationship has grown deeper. Yuuri wonders if Victor feels the same? How much time do they really have together?In the cannon timeline, this is set between ep. 4 and 5.





	You've Got a Line On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was inspired by the song, ["Pipa Language"](https://youtu.be/6n0eb76vsHU)

"Good, Yuuri!" Minako called as the dancer took his last step and stilled in the middle of the studio. Yuuri panted, his brow wet with sweat. He turned and bowed to Minako. "I'm happy to see you've been keeping up with your dancing." Yuuri smiled. He found it a wonderful way to work through some of the emotional turmoil that simmered in him. He looked forward to his time with Minako today, as lately those emotions were past the point of simmering and verging on boiling.

"Thank you, Minako Sensei."

"I'm surprised Victor let you go on your own today..." Minako mused aloud, "you two have grown very close since he came here."

Yuuri nodded, but said nothing. He knew many in Hasetsu secretly assumed there was something deeper between him and the Russian. They trained together, ate together, even bathed together in the onsen after dinner. When they were out in the city, Victor never left his side. So maybe they were on to something.

"Victor's coming here when he's done with some other work. We're grabbing lunch. If you'd like to join us, you're welcome."

"Thanks, Yuuri. And as much as I want to find out just how big a Yuuri Katsuki fan he is..." she lifted an eyebrow playfully. Yuuri blushed, "I have to mind the store downstairs." The instructor's phone rang-an alarm marking the end of practice. "I have to go, but you can stay and wait for your Victor to come. Just lock up after, ok?" Yuuri blushed a deeper red at Minako calling Victor 'his'.

"Hai. Thank you, Minako," Yuuri bowed. As Minako left the studio, Yuuri paused to let that phrase roll around in his head.

_'My Victor'_

There was some truth to it. He had Victor's full attention, and almost all of Victor's time since he stepped foot in Yu-topia. Time that Yuuri still wasn't sure he deserved. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, critical eyes gliding from the tousled hair pasted to his forehead, down across the rest of him. Ordinary. Plain. Victor was here for Yuuri, but Yuuri couldn't understand why. It was still possible Victor would find out there really was nothing extraordinary about the skater-no reason to stay-and would leave. He felt he had to consider the possibility, as unpleasant as it was-had to prepare for it. His shoulders fell. His gaze lowered. "I've been so lucky," Yuuri thought to himself, "to have the time I have with Victor now. I need to make the most of it. If I work hard enough, improve enough, maybe I can convince him to stay?"

Yuuri glanced at the clock. Victor would be there soon, but he had the studio to himself for a while longer, so he loaded up another song, hit play and moved to the center of the room.

His first moves were slow. Deliberate. The beginning of the song depicted a struggle. Possibly a loss or sorrow. Like 'Stammi' was to Victor, this music seemed to share a similar desperate plea and Yuuri moved with it. The sway of the music's tune swept the dancer up and carried him along. Soon he was so wrapped up in the song that he failed to notice Victor let himself in and was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and still.

Yuuri reflected on the time he and Victor shared. Recently, he suspected the relationship they had was growing into something far more intimate then coach and student. Was it love? Yuuri wasn't sure. It felt like a rope was binding him to Victor now. The further away Victor was, the tighter and more painful the knot around Yuuri clenched. The closer, the more it eased. No matter how hard Victor pushed him on the ice or personally, being together was always better than being apart. On this realization, his brows scrunched together in a concerned frown. The song swung into a gentle crescendo, conveying hope and promise of brighter things. Yuuri drank it in. He hoped he and Victor still had more time, hoped that he would still be good enough at the end, hoped that Victor felt the same way back?

Fear started tainting that hope. His anxiety certainly knew when to strike. As the music ended its slow last phrase, Yuuri halted-facing away from Victor. He wrapped his arms around himself and clung tightly as if to crush the insecurity inside.

"How do you DO that, Yuuri?" Yuuri jumped in place and, eyes on the mirror, caught Victor's reflection. He spun around to face the older man. "Victor, I-" Yuuri began, but Victor was already across the room in long impatient strides and gathered Yuuri up in a big hug.

"That was magnificent."

"Victor, I'm all sweaty..." Yuuri mumbled against Victor's chest.

"Don't care."

The rope slackened. Yuuri snaked his hands around Victor.

"Thank you, Victor," A small smile tugged at Yuuri's lips, "how much did you see?"

"Not enough." Victor said, loosening his grip enough to gaze at his student. Yuuri blushed a bright red as he pulled away and went to turn the stereo off.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked.

"To get my stuff. We're getting lunch now, right?" Yuuri turned to face Victor again, his brows furrowed as he saw Victor shuck off his coat and toss it in a corner of the studio.

"Sure...but I want to try something first. Queue the music back up. The song you just had on." Yuuri tilted his head to the left. What did Victor want to 'try'? Victor chuckled in response and said, "Go on...restart the music. Then, come back to the center with me." Yuuri turned and restarted the music. The soft notes carrying their way across the studio again. Victor told him to start dancing the way he did before, and took a step back. Keeping his eyes on Victor, he began to move. Victor stayed still until the cello came in, and he began to mirror Yuuri's choreography. When Yuuri moved to the center of the floor, Victor came in also to meet him, occasionally their hands would touch briefly before swinging away.

Now that he was paying more attention to the movements he was making, it seemed like his body took the rope metaphor literally. During the sadder parts of the song, they were on opposite ends of the studio, facing away. On the more hopeful strains, they moved together, in the center, facing each other.

A touch here, a glance there...

"You're telling a story Yuuri," Victor said quietly, "it's one of struggle, and hope that at the other end you will find peace. You feel a pull-like an invisible force-to another. The farther away you are, the more pain-the more heartache. The closer you get..." they once again moved to the center, but lingered as Yuuri waited for Victor to finish his thought. Instead, Victor cupped Yuuri's cheek in his hand and slowly drew his thumb across it in a caress. "...the more comfort and hope. You struggle to get ever closer...just a little bit closer..." Victor's face briefly betrayed a hidden longing as he gazed into Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri froze. Eyes widening. He couldn't hear the music anymore over his heart thumping in his ears. Victor's hand was warm and dry and soft. Soothing. Instinctively Yuuri leaned in to the touch for a moment, before remembering himself and moving away, his eyes going from Victor's face to his chest. The music ended and cloaked the room in silence.

"Yuuri, do you know it's very easy to tell when there's something on your mind?" Yuuri again met Victor's eyes, "Care to share?"

An eternity of silence spread over three ticks of the clock on the wall. Victor cocked an eyebrow. The dancer took a deep breath as if inhaling courage from the outside air.

"I...uh..." Yuuri stammered, the words just on the edge of his tongue would fall right out if his mind gave them a nudge, "I think I..."

_love you, Victor._

"It's just us here, Yuuri," so close. He wanted to tell Victor. Say it. Get it out of his head. Maybe he never would, but he desperately wanted to express how he felt to the man he'd thought about every day for the past ten years. The silver-haired Russian who was looking at him that way, with those penetrating eyes.

"I don't...don't..."

_want to let you go. Ever._

His hands suddenly warm, Yuuri looked down at Victor's hands holding his, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs. It felt right, like the world clicked into place when they were together. Being alone with Victor. Holding hands. Dancing with him and skating with him every day. But he knew in the back of his mind it couldn't last. The grand prix final-that was the expiration date on this relationship. His eyes closed and brow furrowed tightly in a vain attempt to force those thoughts away.

For now, he wanted to enjoy their time together.

"Victor..." Yuuri said, forcing his eyes to meet the Russian's patient blues. Victor simpered. Yuuri pulled his hands away and wrapped them around Victor's body, pressing his face into Victor's chest.

"I'm really glad you're here...that you'd...that you came all this way. F-for me..." It wasn't what Yuuri really wanted to say, but he figured he'd find a way to tell Victor someday, maybe.

Victor gasped, taken by surprise by the sudden affection, but chuckled and squeezed Yuuri back. "Oh Yuuri...", it may have been Yuuri's imagination but it seemed Victor's voice became wobbly for a moment before he cleared his throat and continued, "...I only wish we could have met sooner." Yuuri melted into Victor's embrace, savoring the warmth he found there for a few moments until he pulled back. Victor reached a hand out to Yuuri's chin and guided it up to face his.

Victor's eyes had a playful glint to them as he said, "But hey, now we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other better, yes?"

The rest of our lives?! Did he really mean that? Yuuri nodded his head and laughed, "Yeah!" How did Victor know just what to say to ease Yuuri's mind?

"And no better time to start than now," Victor released Yuuri and moved to grab his coat, "so Yuuri, what I want to know now is...where do YOU want to go for lunch?"


End file.
